fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Smerks
The Smerks was an animated TV series that debuted on January 4, 1992 on ABC, it concluded its first run on August 30, 1997. It started premiering on ION (then known as PAX) on September 4, 1998. The series ended running on PAX on August 25, 2000. The series started premiering new episodes on Nickelodeon on March 10, 2001, where they stopped airing on January 4, 2003. Reruns continued to air on Nickelodeon until November 27, 2008. It was animated by Salt Lake Studios in Salt Lake City, Utah from season one until the middle of season six when Salt Lake Studios was bought by Cowbell Productions, the show was then animated at Cowbell's US headquarters in Allen, Texas from the middle of season six until season nine. Characters Main * Lovebug - A blue Smerk who loves cuddling, tickling, and all other warm and fuzzy things, he wears a red sweater. Voiced by Mona Marshall in all nine seasons. * Angry - A red Smerk who has a beard and is pretty much angry all the time. He is also been known to be dangerous and greedy. Voiced by Dan Castellneta in all nine seasons. * Nuthead - A natural Smerk (Smerks are naturally white humanoids) who is a clown, and one of the only Smerks in Snerktown to be white, he wears a typical clown outfit. Voiced by Jeff Marrow in season one, and Chris Phillips in seasons two through nine. * Cool - A orange Smerk who loves pizza, skateboarding, and above all, video games, he wears a black beanie, a black shirt and sock bands around his ankles, voiced by E.G. Daily in all nine seasons. * Smerkette - A pink Smerk who has a crush on Lovebug, she has blonde hair and a red bow. Voiced by Hynden Walch from season one to season six and by Kristen Schaal from season seven to season nine. * Nerdy - A light green Smerk scientist who has helped Poppy live to his old age. Voiced by Paul Radd in season one and season four, Chris Phillips in seasons two through three, and again in seasons six through eight, and Billy West in season five. * Harold - A yellow Smerk who has a mix of all personalities, making him one of a kind, it is implied he is Lovebug's dad, as they are both related to Poppy. Voiced by Billy West in all nine seasons. * Poppy - The grand-daddy of all Smerks, he is approximentally 732 years old. He is baby blue, but used to be light green. Voiced by Ernest Borgnine in all nine seasons. Broadcasting History United States *ABC: New episodes (1992 - 1997); Reruns (1992 - 1998) *FOX Kids: Reruns (1994 - 2002) *FoxBox: Reruns (2002 - 2005; Seasons 3 - 6 only) *4Kids TV: Reruns (2005 - 2006; Season 2 only) *PBS: Reruns (1992 - present; select stations) *PAX: New episodes (1998 - 2000); Reruns (1998 - 2004) *Nickelodeon: New episodes (2001 - 2003); Reruns (2001 - 2008) *Nicktoons: Reruns (2002 - present) United Kingdom *The Children's Channel: New episodes (1992 - 1998); Reruns (1992 - 1998) *CITV: New episodes (1999 - 2003); Reruns (1992 - present; select stations)